Po co komu unobtanium
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Parker z ekipą wracają na Ziemię. W sumie niewiele się zmieniło. Studenci piją, jak pili, do kościoła starsze panie chodzą, jak chodziły... niewiele wskazuje na upływ czasu. Uwaga: dziwne poczucie humoru obojga autorów mnie i brata


**Młodszy brat, mający głupie pomysły, to prawdziwe błogosławieństwo dla osoby, która pisze, żeby się wyżyć. Stąd też ta oto miniaturka, wykazująca się dość specyficznym humorem.**

_Kraków-Balice i okoliczne wioski, 2160, niewiele przed letnią sesją_

Na lotnisku w Balicach wylądowało paskudztwo, które zwróciło uwagę robotników w kamieniołomie w pobliskiej miejscowości o słodkiej nazwie Brzoskwinia. Nie na długo – trzasnął bicz i kamieniarze pokornie wrócili do pracy. Dzwony kościelne zawiadomiły mieszkańców, że powinni się zbierać, gdyż już za dwadzieścia minut rozpoczynała się jedyna msza tego dnia. Starsze panie z mężami i dziećmi, niekiedy także wnukami, zebrali się i poszli modlić się o pomyślność podczas sesji dla studentów krakowskich uczelni, takich, jak Uniwersytet Jagielloński, Akademia Sztuk Pięknych, która nadal nieźle się trzymała, Politechnika Krakowska wraz z bratnio-siostrzaną Wyższą Szkołą Pedagogiczną1 (zwaną Wsparciem Seksualnym Polibudy), Papieski Uniwersytet Jana Pawła II i – oczywiście – Akademia Górniczo-Hutnicza, która przed rokiem celebrowała jubileusz dwustu czterdziestu lat istnienia i nauczania.

Akademia Górniczo-Hutnicza miała obecnie wiele powodów do chwały. Wybiła się na czołówkę uczelni technicznych w Europie Środkowej pod względem aż trzech czynników: poziomu nauczania, ilości spożywanego przez studentów etanolu (tworzonego przez samych studentów z foliowych jednorazówek) i przyrostu naturalnego. Wiele dzieci urodzonych w AGieHowskich akademikach ochrzczono w parafiach Krakowa, a jedno z nich, pięcioletni Krzyś, właśnie szedł z rodzicami i dziadkami do kościoła. Ledwie się obejrzał na kosmiczny statek, podchodzący do lądowania w Balicach, bo właśnie tatuś pokazywał mu piękną, wapienną skałę.

-To, synku, jest wapień – tłumaczył tatuś. – Bardzo cenny surowiec. Pamiętaj, jak kiedyś będziesz duży i pójdziesz studiować na AGH-u, nauczysz się, jak go dobrze wykorzystywać. A może jak będziesz taki duży jak tata, to kiedyś odkryjesz jeszcze jakieś zastosowanie? Pamiętaj, że to białe złoto Polski jest cenniejsze niż cokolwiek innego.

-Będę pamiętał, tatusiu – skinął głową Krzyś.

-A teraz pójdziemy do kościółka i ładnie podziękujemy Bozi za to, że udało nam się zrzucić amerykańskie jarzmo. Jesteś Polakiem, Krzysiu. Nie urodziłeś się w Polsce, przynajmniej oficjalnie, ale ja i mamusia jesteśmy Polakami i długo cierpieliśmy w kajdanach tych technokratów.

Tymczasem statek kosmiczny wylądował. Kilku skutych kajdanami, wychudłych robotników, eskortowanych na wieczorną zmianę przez dobrze ubranego inżyniera i kilku nadzorców, zatrzymało się, żeby popatrzeć na przybyszów.

Drzwi statku się otworzyły i statek opuściła spora grupa ludzi w rozmaitych kolorach. Jeden z robotników wyskoczył przed szereg, ignorując łańcuchy, i zaraz otrzymał cios batem między łopatki.

-Parker?! – zapytał niezrażony. – Macie unobtanium?!

Przybysze – czy raczej ludzie wykopani z Pandory – popatrzyli po sobie ponuro. Parker wyciągnął niewielki, szary kamień z kieszeni.

-Tylko tyle – warknął. Robotnicy wyraźnie posmutnieli. Parker z trudem rozpoznał w nich dawnych znajomych, których opuścił przed dwunastoma laty2, by udać się na Pandorę.

-Po co komu unobtanium? – zapytał inżynier. – Dzięki naszym dzielnym studentom nie potrzeba go więcej.

-Jak to?! – Parker doznał szoku. – Czy mógłbym z panem na ten temat porozmawiać?

-Dobrze, Merykańcu. Chodź ze mną. A wy, do roboty! Wapień sam się nie wydobędzie!

Inżynier zaprowadził Parkera do domku w innej wiosce blisko Balic – Morawicy. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, gościowi wskazując drugi mebel, i z ukontentowaniem nalał dwie szklanki nalewki wiśniowej3, jedną podał przybyszowi, a z drugiej sam zdrowo pociągnął.

-Triumfalny powrót z Pandory – stwierdził. – Byłem młodym chłopakiem, jak wylatywaliście. Widzę, że wyprawa niezupełnie się udała. Straciliście ponad trzy czwarte ludzi, nie mówiąc już o mizernych zbiorach unobtanium. Na szczęście na tym kamyczku nie musimy polegać.

-Jak to możliwe?! – Parker nie dowierzał.

-Panie Parker… dobrze mówię? Słyszałeś pan o Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej?

-Coś mi się obiło o uszy…

-Ledwie wylecieliście, studenci zabawili się w akademiku. Mieli kawałek wapienia, ukradli go z ćwiczeń, i jakimś cudem przerobili go tak, że uzyskał właściwości unobtanium. Wszystkie.

-Jak to zrobili?!

-Z początku nie wiedzieliśmy. Eksperymentowaliśmy, podrzucając wapień do akademików, i za każdym razem przetwarzali, ale potem nie pamiętali, jak. Rozumiesz pan, po pijaku byli, to różne pomysły do głowy przychodzą.

-I co teraz?

-Czekaj pan. W końcu jeden asystent, całkiem bystry chłopak, powiedział, że trzeba im podrzucić na imprezę abstynenta, który by wszystko notował. W ten sposób uzyskaliśmy technologię. Od czterech lat Rzeczpospolita Trojga Narodów wykorzystuje to, a od trzech jest wyzwolona od Ameryki.

-Rzeczpospolita Trojga Narodów?! Co to za wymysł?

-Oparta na wapieniu gospodarka, oparta na wiecznej przyjaźni polityka zrodziła Rzeczpospolitą. Trojga Narodów – czyli Słowian, Bałtów i Rusinów.

-A co z Ameryką?

-Nadal macie swój kontynent, chociaż wasza władza wyraziła zgodę na eksploatację waszych złóż wapienia. Wielu waszych pracuje w naszych kamieniołomach, i ta liczba zaraz się powiększy… hajduczku!

Parker poczuł coś zimnego na swoich nadgarstkach i usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Świsnął bat.

-Kamieniołom Morawica, idziemy! – zawołał raźno hajduczek.

**Cala Małopolska jest położona na wapieniach.**

1 Wiem, że teraz to się nazywa Uniwersytet Pedagogiczny, ale tego nie da się przerobić na rozwinięcie alternatywne… chyba, że ktoś ma jakiś pomysł.

2 Tak szacuję. Może jeszcze wcześniej.

3 Tak! W Morawicy naprawdę pije się wiśniówkę szklankami!


End file.
